guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Merty
Die, red link! Hullo there :) --- -- (s)talkpage 09:55, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Hey, nice job on fixing all those spelling errors. It's been a while since anyone did a spellcheck through the wiki, as you might have noticed. :D --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 10:53, 3 March 2008 (UTC) : Late answer, but hey thanks ! :) -- -- ( talk ) 10:03, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Oh My God, I have finally a decent signature that works -- -- ( talk ) 10:03, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :And it looks sweet :) --- -- (s)talkpage 10:10, 11 March 2008 (UTC) ::Ty. Ok, I admit, I took *yours* as an example :) It took a long way until I discoverd that 'raw code' thingy in preferences totally messed up my sig.. -- -- ( talk ) 10:15, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :::heh, Wikicode is quite annoying from time to time. Just keep trying and you'll get the hang of it. Or at least the basics ;) If you have questions, you can always ask someone on their talk page ^^ --- -- (s)talkpage 10:20, 11 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Nice sig =] —♥May♥Wick♥ 13:52, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Unique skins Thanks for putting all the skins in there, but if you can put notes like dye colors and sub-skins in parentheses, it looks nicer. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 18:29, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :Hmm..my bad, I just looked to other pages that already had skin info and used the same make-up (well, just moving note to skin part, actually) sorry, will go a next round if not adjusted already -- -- ( talk ) 18:37, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Vandal Nice job reverting and adding delete tags there. I think everything's cleaned up now... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 10:58, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Mafia Update! I plan to start giving out roles for my game of mafia in the coming week. To make sure you're still coming, please re-add your name to the confirmation list at User:JediRogue/Mafia. Make sure that your email is set in your preferences and that you are set to receive emails from other users so I can send you your role. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 03:50, 17 May 2008 (UTC) (>^^<) nog een nederlander?! ShadyGuy 11:05, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :Zekers :) het stikt van de nederlanders in Guildwars, dus waarom niet ? ;) -- -- ( talk ) 11:53, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ::Is er al een nederlandse distrct? (ben al tijdje niet meer op GW geweest) ShadyGuy 13:33, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :::Oh nee, en zal er ook niet komen, GW heeft aangegeven dat vertalen te veel moeite kostte en de nederlandse spelers kunnen goed genoeg engels :) -- -- ( talk ) 09:13, 15 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Progr en ik hadde neen begin gemaakt met vertalen; Warrior en Assassin skills. Klinkt voor geen enkele meter >.< "Ik gebruik Zwarte Lotus Slag op !" Neen danke... --- -- (s)talkpage 09:21, 15 June 2008 (UTC) ::::: Hehe.."Dankzij Ruggegraat Rillingen kan ik met koude schade het oproepen van Teken Van Protectie van de YakSlaander onderbreken" ..pfffrtt..nee..laten we dat maar niet doen :) -- -- ( talk ) 09:34, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Blessed Aura rv You are correct; it's not a Monk enchantment. However, it is an enchantment, not a Stance :> --- -- (s)talkpage 16:39, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :Ow crap, you're right. Should have known on forehand, if something makes duration of stances longer, it can not be a stance itself of course..Ah well, was still 'half' right :) -- -- ( talk ) 09:12, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Lightsabre of Fury Thanks for adding your note, it's what I should have written in the first place when I moved that. --mendel 11:06, 18 June 2008 (UTC) : NP, you did it with good intentions, I just remembered it was placed/removed before...-- -- ( talk ) 11:31, 18 June 2008 (UTC) "letting it slide" Hier maakte ik n comment over "letting it slide". Dat is een Engelse uitspraak, welke in het Nederlands "(onbestraft) laten gaan" betekend. Oftewel; ik zou die gast z'n comment gewoon later verwijderen, tenzij er verdere comments zijn geplaatst o.i.d.. --- -- (s)talkpage 14:36, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :Aaah..iets totaal anders dus, nu snap ik het. Ty :) -- -- ( talk ) 14:45, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Heythar About Condition Removal: Please fix up the rest of the inclusions, too, if you want it deleted → . Also, shouldn't we standardize and do that for all of the Insignia Quests, then? Have fun, I suppose ^^' --- -- (s)talkpage 11:24, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :Aaaaah...didn't noticed it was part of those isigna quests. Oh crap. Will revert...silly me... Thanks for the notice -- -- ( talk ) 11:55, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Categories that shouldn't exist You have two skills in Category:Monster skills (Prophecies), a category that does not exist. If you would like it to appear genuine, please use Category:Monster skills with a : before category to keep it off of the actual category page. Please and thank you. — Powersurge360Violencia 06:41, 20 July 2008 (UTC) :Ah, my sandbox pages. Forgot to delete them. -- -- ( talk ) 11:35, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Hey there Hi, just thought I'd say I was exploring the wiki on a random shuffle around the place and stumbled upon the Characters bit of your page, so thought I'd drop you a line and say nice job :D I love the way you did the pictures with white backgrounds. -->Suicidal Tendencie 22:28, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Happy Birthday! If this comes too late, you should've updated your userpage sooner! ;-) --◄mendel► 17:20, 20 December 2008 (UTC) : lol, I'm afraid I forgot to update it 3 months ago, but thanks anyway :) I simply forgot I mentioned my age on my page... -- -- ( talk ) 19:38, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Misspellings Good job on that, Merty! I think I've started to do that one once and gave up because I didn't have the stamina. :-P --◄mendel► 11:21, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. Hey, "It's a dirty job, but someone has to do it". Okay, its a bit exaggerated :) These kind of actions are more the result of "what to do if you are the spectator of a boring presentation and still have a small laptop with internet access". As it turns out, it isn't that hard to check and fix spelling errors while being told who and how organisations are misusing UN/CEFACT standards. -- -- ( talk ) 14:50, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Augury Rock Keep going, I'm just interrupting you to thank you for finishing what I started. Good job! --◄mendel► 07:32, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :Ty, I should have checked on forehand before I thought 'hey, lets fix this now'...>100 edits...Anyway, I think I have found them all...-- -- ( talk ) 08:24, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, we'll see when the transclusions settle. Good thing User: doesn't create Wanted Pages. ;-) --◄mendel► 08:27, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Portal shmortal Merty--thanks for checking those, but if you're going to verify, please put 2009/06/10 (changing the date as necessary) at the end of the line rather than giving me more to fix tomorrow. :) Nwash 18:27, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Ah, I was wondering about that...ty-- -- ( talk ) Rollback Hi Merty, I've given you rollback rights (see GW:ROLL for more); that should help you if you ever need to revert a vandal who does more than a single edit. --◄mendel► 11:08, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :Wow, you seem to hand out a lot of rolls lately, first me, then rose and now Merty too. Not that I mind or anything...-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 11:22, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::He thanks ! that will help in future fights :) -- -- ( talk ) 11:35, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Revert on Separ Sapphire Djinn Farm Merty, the very short "run" I described south out of Dzagonur Bastion nets 4-6 Sapphire Djinn every 4 minutes (call it 5 with a rest break). Each of 3 groups of 1-2 Djinn are accompanied by 2-3 Roaring Ethers. Where can you get that dense a concentration in Hidden City? Or anywhere else? :It's easier to kill them (as in, faster) with "standard" 600HP/bonder in Hidden City kill first 3 groups, walk via middle corridor to open area and you will find again 4 groups and walk through big area behind that, and you will find round about 8 groups. Thats also why it was/is so crowded there; everyone is farming here. But besides this, I don't think "best farming locations of monster xy" should be mentioned on the page of xy, could be in the talk, or in talk page of the drops you are farming (like was done with other nicolas drops).-- -- ( talk ) 06:44, 18 June 2009 (UTC) (PvP) PvP skills don't include aquisition. — Balistic 14:53, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I did see you reverting. Sorry 'bout that, but it is a daunting tasks to make a pvp version of every rit/par skill on its own, so a lot of clicking & copy/pasting without looking to the rest. Will remove it in newer edits. -- -- ( talk ) 14:59, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :: Ok, thanks! — Balistic 17:06, 19 June 2009 (UTC) w:c fields? Thanks for updating Nick's PvX internal wikia link. I'm curious: do you know if using the w:c instead of http: has any material impact? (I know it makes the link show with the external icon thingee and slightly reduces the number of chars needed; I'm wondering if it does anything else). Thanks! — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 07:59, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :TBH, I have no idea, I just saw PvX linking this way on other articles. I think shorter notation is easier, AND if pvxwiki moves (-again), not all links will have to be adjusted, I guess.-- -- ( talk ) 08:16, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Happy B-Day!!! 15:30, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :Happy birthday (en smakelijk eten ;) ). --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:09, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::Hey thanks ! (en bedankt) :) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 17:56, December 1, 2010 (UTC)